I Don't Do Booty Calls
by SibbieDemonZ
Summary: Siberia moves in with her brother and her bro has to go on a mission and allows her to have some friends over. the boys come over and have a sleepover then soon play True&Dare. what will happen?Rated M, Lemon, Itachi X Oc. Dont like it dont read.


KONNICHIWAA!

it's like 2 AM and im bored so i decided to upload a story.

its better then my first story i promise.

I do not own Naruto but if i did... man it would be awesome.

i hope you like ^^

* * *

><p>I sat at home stretched out on the couch reading a book. I was comfortable for once in my life. I had the fireplace on that warmed the cozy little place I now call home. I recently moved in with my elder brother, who is now 26. At least I think he is 26 now, considering that I haven't really seen him since I was a child. He was kicked out when I was maybe 10. He was a 'bad' child, as Chico put it. Chico was my mother but I never called her mom or anything. In our home we were to call each other by names, and nothing other. According to my Orochimaru, dad, we were giving names and we are to be called by them. Suna, my brother, was kicked out when he was 18. He turned into an alcoholic and partied a lot and always seemed to bring woman home. Now living with him for about a month I still haven't got use to him or the house. The house was huge. There was even a dojo to train in, it was a dream come true coming here.<p>

Now I recently turned 18 and I was kicked out. Not because I was a 'bad' child. Ok so maybe I was a bad kid, but the only thing I did was smoke pot and then I got caught and was considered bad. My parents are so over-dramatic I think.

"Yo... Sib-Chan.!" My brother interrupted my thoughts; I slowly sit up and place my book down on the end table.

"Yes Suna?" I asked innocently. I was awkward around my brother; not knowing him and all, and then all of a sudden I'm living with him.

"I'm leaving for a week, I'll be on a mission ok?" he said kindly. That was the only thing I knew about him was that he was kind. He had very blue eyes; they were so blue they simmered in the light. I cocked my head to the side.

"Umm… ok no problem… will there be someone to watch me or care for me?" I asked. Chico and Orochimaru never left any of use children alone without a sitter of some kind. Suna's eyes widened before he laughed. He had a childish laugh. My face when red with embarrassment.

"I think your old enough to take care of yourself" he laughed a little. I nodded not wanting to embarrass myself any more then I already have. Suna walked out of the living room, I could hear his footsteps going down the hallway.

I looked at my book and sighed '_I don't feel like reading anymore.'_ I got up and grabbed my purse and rummaged through it, to pull out a cigarette package. I looked though my bag once more to grab a lighter. _'Damn it. Where is it?'_ sighing at not finding it I sit back, and grab a cigarette from the package and put it in my mouth. Using a jutsu I flicked my fingers to produce a flame and light the cigarette inhaling slowly.

"Don't burn the house down please" Suna said with a little laugh. I turn to him to see that he was in his anbu uniform. I smirk a little slowing exhaling. "By the way I don't mind if you have friends over just please no parties ok. There will be a guy here on… what's today? Tuesday? So that means ok… So on Friday there will be some guy here, he is going to look at you room and he will measure things and draw things up ok?" he said in deep thought

"Oh is there something wrong with my room?" I asked, I don't recall having any problems with my room. It was a huge room actually. It contained a queen size bed and I huge mirror on the wall. I had many dressers and a walk in closet.

"Ha no there isn't but I thought maybe you would like it painted or something maybe, you know renovate it your way." He smiled, I nodded. I liked having the idea of being able to have the room my way. Not like living with Chico. My room was way cramped with my and the twin girls. Then the twin boys had their own room. Then the eldest daughter had her own room, her name was Onni. She was Orochimaru's favorite, unfortunately. She looked just like him, with the long jet black hair and the yellow eyes.

"Thank you Suna" I said politely, and then he laughed at me funny.

"I'm your brother Sib-Chan. You can call me Nii-san if you want." I blushed and nodded. He looked at his watch then jumped "SHIT I'm going to be late … fuck fuck fuck… see you Sis!" he grabbed his duffle bag and ran out the door.

I finished my cigarette, and sat back looking around. _'I'm bored' _then I remembered that Suna said I could have some friends over. I went to my purse once again to retrieve my cell phone. I looked through some contacts trying to remember who was still in Konaha and who was on missions. _'Ugh I hate Sakura and Ino so that's a no automatically to them…' _I sighed and looked to my left out the window. Then out of nowhere I got a text message, and it made me jump. I looked at the message and smile.

_Itachi:_

_Hey ginger what you doing tonight? =]_

I laughed a little. He always calls me ginger, I use to hate it but I grew to accept it. I have very long red hair. Not the orange-y kind of red hair but it was more like blood red.

_Me:_

_Nothing Uchi… how about you?_

_Itachi:_

_Don't call me that! And nothing hence _

_Why I asked what you were up to silly!_

_Me:_

_Oh! Well my brother is out for a week and said that I could have some friends over if you would like to come over? _I suggested. It's not like I had anything better to do. Itachi stopped texting me so I got worried. I waited for about 15 minutes with no reply. _'What is he doing?'_ I soon got my answer, when I heard the melody of the doorbell.

I got up and slid open the fragile sliding door to see Itachi, but not just him but Hidan, Diedara, Pein, Kasame, and everyone else.

"SLEEPOVER!" Tobi yelled running pass me. I sighed and look at Itachi and he smile and tilted his head slightly.

"Um I guess we can have one, Suna just said no parties, and a sleepover isn't a party" I looked at the men who now stood in the living room. "If you guy would of told me I would of go munchies." I laughed.

"It's ok un, me and Tobi got some on the way here, yeah." Diedara said holding up about 6 bags of goodies. I took the bags and walked to the kitchen and put the candies and chips and whatever else they brought in bowls. I came into the living room to set the bowls down when I noticed everyone was in Pj's already.

"Looks like I'll have to change so I at least fit in a little but more" I laughed.

"I'll help you pick something out!" Hidan yelled then tried to stand up but Itachi punched up.

"She is very capable on doing it herself you Pervert!"

"What the fuck Itachi! I was only fucking joking you ass wipe" Hidan yelled. I laughed and walked away from the guy to get ready.

**Itachi's POV**

I was mad at Hidan for saying those things to Siberia.

"Does Itachi-kun have a crush on dear Siberia-chan. Yeah?" Diedara was pestering me now. I looked at him with a little blush. It was true I did have a crush on her, and I always have. He pure white eyes had me, mesmerized, and with her red hair seem to make her one of a kind. I care for her even as kids. When she would fall down and cry I was right there to help her up and to kiss her knee, or where ever it hurt.

"I do not!" I protested trying to hide the truth. Everyone started to laugh at me. I crossed my arms in anger only to look at the door to see Siberia. She wore a white tank top, with red shorts. Her hair was tied up and she had blankets in her arms. She smile and started handing them out.

**Siberia's POV**

I handed out blankets and sat down on a pillow.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Kasame asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Watch a Movie?" Pein suggested, everyone seemed like it was a good idea until Hidan spoke.

"True and fucking dare" he smiled looking at me. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds great to me, and because you thought of it you need to start Hidan" I stated and he seemed to enjoy being first.

"Ok… Diedara True or Dare" he pounced the question to the innocent blonde.

"Truth… I will never do a dare of yours." Hidan swore under his breathe while he thought of a question.

"Ok… What's it like to jerk off with mouths on your hands?" he smirked. Everyone roared in laughter. Sadly enough I was thinking that question for a long time.

"I don't jerk off…" Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "I just don't find a reason to" we finally nodded. Diedara thought for a few moments looking at people to see who he would ask first.

"Kasame…" he asked quickly

"Dare" he flung back at him.

"I dare you to eat… Sushi" Diedara spat at him. Kasame, well as far as we know never eats fish. Which it weird because hes a shark, and sharked eat fish. He went white.

"I'm a vegetarian though"_ 'Seriously!'_ I yelled in my head. After a fight or to he finally ate the sushi. Kasame almost threw up. Everyone laughed at him. Then he shot a glance at me, and I gulped.

"Siberia... you too quiet so Truth or dare?" I thought for a moment.

"Truth…" Kasame smiled evilly.

"Are you a virgin and if not who was your first?" I blushed like mad but I knew I had to tell the truth.

"I am not a virgin" everyone gasped. "And my first was with… Neji" no one laughed at me, and I was surprised.

After the game was done, we watched a few movies or two and eat junk food like crazy. By 4 in the mourning everyone was passed out but me and Itachi. I lit a cigarette.

"Can I have one of those?" Itachi asked and I willingly gave him one "You're really not a virgin?" Itachi asked, and again I blushed, but I nodded. "You're too innocent" I laughed, and it startled him and he looked at me.

"Believe me I'm far from innocent." I was laughing. We sat and talked for a while. We talked about random things like training, then food, then to sex/love.

"Do you have a crush on anyone now?" he asked and I blushed a little.

"Yea I do." He looked down at the ground and then said that he did too, but didn't know how to tell her.

"All you need to do is be yourself and tell her straight out." I told him. He smiled and looked at me.

"Siberia… you're the girl that I love." He was red in the face and so was i.

"Itachi… I like you too, to be honest." We sat in silence for a moment. Then he leaned in and lightly kissed me. I was startled at first but then I kissed back.

For about 10 minutes straight we made out like mad teenagers. Next thing I knew we left the living room, stepping over sleeping men trying not to step on any of them. We were soon in my room on my bed stripping each other. Once I was naked I got self-conscious and tried to hide myself from him but he stopped me.

"The only way this will work is if you let me see you" and he was right, I didn't try to hide. He crawled over top of me, kissing his way up my body to my lips. As he kissed me he inserted a finger inside me. I moaned loudly and bucked up at him. He smiled in the kiss but kept going inserting another finger, then another. He kept it up until I got frustrated.

"Uchi… please… now" I begged, which made him smile. He removed his fingers and replaced it with his hardened member. I arched my back in pleasure, with it not being my first, I felt no pain. He went slowly for a while which was heaven for a while. He picked up his speed a bit more causing me for scream in pleasure.

"Ghh… N-Neji… has nothing… like me." He smirked, and sadly he was right. Neji was good but slightly bad. I moaned as he got faster. I started to feel a familiar feeling inside me and I grabbed onto Itachi's shoulder slightly digging my nails into him.

"I-Ita-Ch-I"I stuttered and he knew what I meant, and he started to suck on my left nipple causing me to moan loud and soon I came. No sooner did I finish, when Itachi let his own release go. We lay on the bed both spent. I look over at Itachi and he looked back.

"I don't want us to be just friends anymore Siberia" Itachi said softly. I Nodded.

"Ok good, cause I don't do booty calls" We both laughed and fall asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and also sorry if you didnt like it =[... i tried.<p>

R&R and no Flamers Please... they make me go insane...


End file.
